powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Physiology
The ability to mimic the traits and abilities of mystic gods and other deities. Capability A person with this ability can mimic the powers of pagan gods. For example, if someone wanted to gain the power of Zeus, he/she would gain Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and Asterokinesis (possibly). This goes without saying that while the user can become incredibly powerful once mastered, it also shares the same weakness as Mythological Mimicry, it is limited by the amount of knowledge concerning them. Applications Although there are many "gods" and many powers, there are at least a few abilities they share: * Physical Enhancements * Immortality * Shapeshifting * Magic Besides these powers: The user gains a set of unique powers depending on the domain of the mimiced "deity" Hearth *Fire Manipulation *Induced Premonitions *Influence Families *Heat Generation Agriculture *Plant Manipulation *Healing (plants) *Excellent Farmers Underworld Underworld *Necromancy *Darkness Manipulation *Spirit Manipulation *Shamanism *Hellfire Manipulation *Empathic Creation *Shadow Travel Oceans *Water Manipulation *Water Mimicry *Aquatic Adaption *Undersea Animal Telepathy *Undersea Faunal Mimicry *Weather Manipulation Sky/Heavens *Air Manipulation *Lightning Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Divine Evocation *Angelic Summoning *Flight *Levitation Love *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Pheromone Manipulation *Persuasion *Jewelokinesis *Clothokinesis *Facialokinesis *Empathic Telepathy Wisdom/Knowledge *Enhanced Intelligence *Knowledge Replication *Enhanced Dexterity *Mental Powers *Clairvoyance *Numerology *Vast Knowledge of the Gods they believe in Blacksmith *Fire Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Technopathy *Metal Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation *Metal Sensing *Fault Sensing War *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Condition *Empathic Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Advanced Combat Skills *Replication *Curse/Bless Weapons Hunting/Wildlife *Faunal Mimicry *Enhanced Senses *Animal Telepathy *Weapon Manipulation *Animal Summoning *Plant Manipulation Moon *Moon Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Shadow Travel *Limited Time Manipulation Sun *Solar Manipulation *Solar Radiation Absorption *Light Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Invisibility *Thermal Resistance Healing *Healing *Biological Manipulation *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Immunity Prophecy *Premonition *Precognition *Retrocognition *Psychic Sensing (only advanced users) Sports *Instantaneous Adaptation *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reflexes Travel *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Dexterity *Teleportation *Flight *Dimensional Manipulation *Dimensional Travel Festivities *Pheromone Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Empathic Creation *Sound Manipulation Magic *Life-Force Manipulation *Magic Trickery *Illusion Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Probability Manipulation *Object Displacement Order/Justice/Law *Order Inducement Chaos *Chaos Manipulation *Probability Manipulation Celestial *Cosmic Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Moon Manipulation *Vacuum Adaptation Nature *Element Manipulation *Elemental Force Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Animal Communication *Woodland Magic King *Zxeta Force Blame/Mockery *Voice Replication *Shapeshifting *Empathic Mimicry *Belief Induction Labor/Work *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Determination Death *Death Inducement *Death Sensing *Lifeline Sight (only powerful users) *Sooth/Induce Pain *Death Premonition Sleep/Dreams *Sedation *Memory Manipulation *Control sleeping people *See others' dreams *Dream Manipulation Time *Time Manipulation **Stop Time **Slow Time *Time Travel *See other areas of time Music/Songs *Musical Empathy *Sound Manipulation *Vast knowledge of musical things *Voice Manipulation Destruction *Disintegration *Destruction *Granulation *Crushing North *Ambidextrous *Teleport only in the North Direction *Always know what direction they are facing South *Ambidextrous *Teleport only in the South Direction *Always know what direction they are facing *Magnetism *Discharge magnetic pulls East *Ambidextrous *Teleport only in the East Direction *Always know what direction they are facing West *Ambidextrous *Teleport only in the West Direction *Always know what direction they are facing Doorways *Dimensional Manipulation *Dimensional Travel *Dimensional Storage *Teleportation *Make a doorway go to any other door *Make doors appear anywhere Choices *Can confuse people *Can give people stress *Persuasion Beginnings/Endings *Can see births and deaths of people *Can see starts and ends of journeys but not the jouney inbetween Stars *Create mini stars to attack or distract opponents *Can summon living constellations *Know all stars, constellations, and planets *Always know where they are and what time it is by looking at the stars Fear/Terror *Illusion Casting *Fear Amplification and Projection Revenge/Balance *Knows who did something good or bad *Can effect someones balance (physical balance or morality) *Probability Manipulation Rainbows *Solidify Rainbows *Travel on Rainbows *Shoot Rainbow Beams *Force Fields *Color Manipulation Earth *Earth Manipulation *Earth Mimicry *Plant Manipulation *Salt Manipulation *Melt into the Earth for travel *Mineral Manipulation Memory *Enhanced Memory *Photographic Memory *Memory Manipulation Seasons Winter *Summon Winter *Ice Manipulation *Cold Resistance Summer *Summon Summer *Plant Manipulation *Heat Resistance Spring *Summon Spring *Healing (plants) *Thermal Resistance * Thermal Manipulation Autumn *Make Autumn come *Thermal Resistance to both heat and cold *Wilt plants and make leaves fall Youth/Old Age *Age Manipulation *Age Shifting *Age Transferal *Make people feel the effects of old age *Sense Ages *Summon the Fountain of Youth Fortune *Probability Manipulation *Always have good luck unless they want bad luck *Can see someones luck meter *Can see any good and bad luck symbols (ex. horseshoes, spilled salt, etc.) Sight *Enhanced Vision *Infrared Vision *Thermographic Vision *Ultraviolet Vision *Super Color Vision *Aura Vision *Telescopic Vision *Microscopic Vision *Chemo Vision *Neutral Vision *X-Ray Vision *Night Vision *Panoramic Vision *Multiple Vision *Emotion Vision *Atomic Vision Wealth *Strategists *Conjure gold, silver, and money *Can control the stock market Mysteries *Knows answers to Riddles *Knows all answers *Knows all answers to Mysteries Creation *Creation *Conjuration Users *Percy Jackson (Camp Half Blood) *Jason Grace (Camp Half Blood) *Demigods (Camp Half Blood) Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers